After All, We're Family
by Candra C
Summary: A series of one/shots
1. Chapter 1

**After All, We're Family**

**[A/N: This is my take on the final few minuets of Wolfsbane. Not slash! I know some people like that kind of thing, but this is bromance. If you are a slash fan, and read this, that's cool but I wrote it to be a brother/buddy fic. Thank you :)**

**I have roughly the same dialog off the top of my head. Sorry for not having the exact thing down. If you end up liking it and wanting more, I have another chapter all typed up and ready to go. Let me know.**

**I own nothing *sigh*]**

* * *

><p>After All, We're Family<p>

By wolfgal97

"You're not going to make it," I said to the teenager in the diver's seat. We had just gotten off the phone with Scott and I had received news that the stupid hunter necklace didn't do anything special. I had to say, I was disappointed.

"I know," Stiles said forlornly. I felt a bit of sympathy for him, knowing that his lacrosse game was important to him and his dad. He still had a family to do things with and I was keeping him from it.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom," I added. Scott did need to know. It was his family messing with him, and he needed to know to protect himself. I guess that was the only plus side to having your family all gone; none of them can hurt you.

"I know! But I won't tell him yet. Not until we get some answers," he said, looking in a determined way at the hospital. I examined his features, admiring his loyalty as a friend to Scott when the earlier events of that day came to mind. How we had even gotten the information to come here.  
>I felt embarrassment and anger well up inside me at the same time, which was never a good combination for the person who caused it.<p>

"By the way, Stiles," I said calmly to not alert him to my struggle to control myself. He looked over to me, curious. When I had his full attention, I grabbed the back of his head and slammed it down on the wheel. I didn't do it hard enough to cause serious damage, but enough for it to hurt.  
>"What the hell was that for?" he squealed, clutching his skull that had bounced off easily. I growled, inner rage coming out.<p>

"You KNOW what that was for! Now go. GO!" Stiles fled the Jeep, tripping over his own two feet from the blow I gave him. He kept glancing back, probably thinking I was going to come after him for more punishment. The idea appealed to me, be I decided that my little bashing was enough.  
>The guy had offered me up as eye candy to a gay kid! I didn't have a problem with gay people, but that didn't mean I appreciated the situation of getting gaped at by another guy! I mean, what was the big deal about me? Sure I was fit, but does that make me attractive to other guys? I shivered at the thought and considered eating junk food.<p>

Great, I had gay tech geniuses staring at my shirtless torso and a sadistic hunter wanting to lick me. This was just PERFECT. I stiffened in disgust at the thought of Kate's tongue running up the side of my body. At least she's a she, I guess. I still loathed the idea.

My cellphone started to ring, and I was woken from my nightmares by Stiles calling. I hit the button to answer and was connected to a sarcastic tone. "Derek, there's no one here! No one."

"That's not possible. Look for my uncle's nurse, she's always there for him."

"Well, I don't see her and he's not here either!"

"What?" I was totally confused. Uncle Peter hadn't left there since the fire. How could he be gone? Unless . . .

"Stiles! Get out of there! Get out of there RIGHT NOW! It's HIM! He's the Alpha!" I strained to hear what was going on through the phone, when suddenly, I heard a voice that had been silent for six years.

"You must be Stiles." My blood ran cold at the sound of my uncle's voice. It was cold and dead, but it was his. My heart stopped in my chest in fear for Stiles. He was in a bad situation, and it was my fault. It wasn't gay kid staring at you and making you feel uncomfortable problem, it was a life or death situation.

I through open the door and ran as fast as I could to the hospital. Every second I wasn't there, was another chance for Stiles to be dead. He could be dying now, bloody, torn, ripped. If anything actually happened to him, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. He's just a kid trying to help his friend. . .

Stiles is an annoying, loud-mouthed, know it all pain, but he was like a little brother to me. I just couldn't let anything happen to him. I tore open the door to get inside, thrusting myself into the hospital. I followed my ears, praying Stiles was keeping him talking, or even rambling to himself so that I could find him.

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die," Stiles kept mumbling, whether it to be out of panic or if he knew I would be looking for him. I saw him, looking between my uncle and his nurse, who I popped in front of and elbowed in the face. She crumpled to the floor, bleeding from her nose. I didn't pay much attention to the conversation other than me telling Stiles to get out of here. He was smart for once and didn't argue. Instead, he dropped to the ground and covered his head, waiting for the battle I could feel coming.

"You think I meant to kill Laura? My own family?" Rage filled my body enough to make an uncontrolled partial change, fangs growing and strength of a wolf flowing through me. I lunged at my uncle, who deflected and shoved me against the wall. I felt my shoulder crack upon the collision, and I gasped out in pain. I landed on my knees next to Stiles, who started crawling away from us.

Peter grabbed me by my neck, his claws digging into my flesh. He dragged me down the hall, and I clutched at his grip to break his hold. My windpipe was getting smothered and breathing was hard.

"Do you know what it was like? Becoming an alpha? Healing slowly, cell by cell? Everything about me, my mind, my personality was burned out. I've been living on instinct." He finally dropped me to take keys from the nurse's body on the floor and I stood up to fight back.

"You want forgiveness?" I seethed. I was beyond angry at him, but I knew he was stronger than me. A beta against an alpha is almost impossible. I knew I wasn't going to win this battle. All I was trying to do was give Stiles enough time to get out of here.

I was picked up, and he looked me right in the eyes. "I want understanding." I felt my body fly across the room from a kick to the ribs, and I landed hard on my face. I wanted to lay there and hurt. To give up.

But I am too proud for that. I started to push myself off the ground, spitting blood out, the metallic rusty taste still in my mouth. I looked up, and my eyes caught the face of a terrified Stiles peaking out at me. I turned to draw attention to myself and looked up at my uncle. I swung up him again and again, blocked each time.

He finally caught my fist and crushed it, the bones cracking, and I broke down, going to my knees and grunting in pain. My hand contorted and was a mass of throbbing agony.

"I tried to warn you. Tried to tell you what was going on." He tossed me into the glass window at the desk, and as it shattered an I fell, I felt true fear for my life. I landed hard on the broken glass. It cut me in small ways, deeply embedding in my skin. I crawled on the ground littered with little crystal weapons that sliced at my skin over and over again. The peaces being healed out of me were thrusted back into my body, wedging deeper and deeper, opening my flesh. I continued to crawl to a spare room around the corner.

My nose kept bleeding and trying to heal. My hand had gone back to normal by now, allowing me to pull myself away from my uncle. I made it to the room, but I could hear him behind me, following in to finish me off. I propped myself up, my back against the wall to sit up, waiting for the end to come. I was going to look him in the eyes when he killed me.

"Derek, I was going to tell you later, but," he looked into the mirror next to him and spun it around, and around until his burns healed, "when you look this good, why wait?" I was shocked, and I stopped moving entirely.

"You have to give me a chance to explain," he said softly, automatically calming me with his familiar voice, sounding like my uncle again, "we're family." My blood chilled again, reminding me off all the people he has killed.

My family, my blood, had done all those horrible things, and all I had done was give Stiles a little time to save himself. I hoped he used it, and didn't totally hate me from what I did earlier. Stiles and Scott were more family now to me than this monster was.

_Please forgive me, Stiles. I didn't mean it. . . . I didn't mean to hurt you._


	2. Chapter 2

**After All, We're Family****  
><strong>

**[A/N: Stiles' thoughts during the alpha attack on Derek at the hospital. This isn't meant to be slash, just some bromance. I can't really write more on this because that's the end of the episode and all we know so far until Monday. I'm sorry :(**

**I don't own Derek Sexy Hale. Or Stiles. Or anything. But especially not Derek Sexy Hale]**

* * *

><p><strong>After All, We're Family<strong>

**by wolfgal97**

**"Stiles, get out of the way," Derek said, giving his uncle that icy cold stare of his that could freeze hell over. I cursed softly and dropped to the floor, getting out of the werewolf's war path. I hoped Derek was angry enough to take his uncle, but was happy to see him none the less.**

I was still a little annoyed at the fact he bashed my face on my own car, but I understood why he did it. Derek, in a way, was like a cool supernatural big brother to me, and I didn't want him hurt. Well, not badly so. Not killed by an alpha.

"You think I meant to kill Laura? My own family?" Derek's uncle was taunting him, and it worked. Derek snarled, wolf fangs exposed, eyes flashing from a stormy grey to that husky dog blue, making him look more feral than normal. He lunged at his uncle, jumping off the wall, only to be slammed down beside me. I heard something crack, and by the way his body had hit the wall, I guessed it was Derek's shoulder. I grimaced in pain for him and started to crawl away, to get to the car to go for help.

I didn't want to leave Derek to fend off the alpha alone, but I knew if I had help, he would have a better chance. I was no match for the alpha, and he would kill me if I went back in there. Derek would have a better chance if he only had to worry about himself.

At least, that's what I said to myself to make the guilt go away. Another part of me told me he wasn't going to make it. That I was leaving him to die. I shook away those thoughts. Derek was a big guy and can take care of himself.

I took a quick shelter behind the desk, and hid, watching the scene unfolding before my eyes. The alpha dragged a thrashing Derek by his neck down the hall before dropping him with a sickening thud. I thought he may be done, but he stood up and fought back again.

"You want forgiveness?" The werewolf who was on my side asked loudly, still running on pure rage. The alpha said something to him quietly so I couldn't hear and tossed his relative across the room and Derek landed in a painful looking splat. My eyes widened at the strong beta's defeat taking place before me.

Derek pushed himself up slowly, like it hurt, but was still trying to fight back. He swung at the alpha, getting desperate in his eyes. His uncle grabbed his hand and broke the fingers and bones in it, making Derek go to his knees, groaning. I wanted to run out and help him, but I knew I wouldn't be able to help. Instead, I turned around and fled from the scene as fast as I could when I heard the glass shatter.

I could hear someone gasp out and I knew it wasn't the alpha. The sound of sliding glass and groaning made my heart hurt for my friend. Though he glared at me a lot, and threatened my life, and slammed my face, Derek was my friend. Or at least, I was his. He had come in to save me instead of letting his Freddy Kruger uncle eat me. He cared enough to come fight for me. And for that, I owed him.

"Hold on, Derek. I'm coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

**After All, We're Family**

**[A/N: Ok, well this is the next big moment in Teen Wolf were I could put in some angst. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kate: wolfgal97 doesn't own teen wolf.**  
><strong>Wolfgal: because I would kill you off if I did.<strong>  
><strong>Kate: ... you do know I have guns, right?<strong>  
><strong>Wolfgal: you do know I have the power to fanfiction kill you, right?<strong>  
><strong>Kate: oh... ]<strong>

* * *

><p>After All, We're Family<br>By wolfgal97

I wasn't in control of myself. My body was being driven by my alpha, Peter Hale, to hate. I had been put into a dark mood by him, and whether I liked it or not, he has total control over my actions. And I had been commanded to kill Jackson Wittemore.

I had to, my alpha commanded it. Though I had fought for control of my body and mind, Peter was too strong for me to beat. I didn't really want to kill the annoying captain of the lacrosse team, even though I didn't like him. The kid was a punk, but didn't deserve to die. Which is what he said while begging for his life on my staircase.

"Please! I'll shut up, I won't say anything again! I'll even leave Scott alone! I- I don't deserve to die," The boy pleaded. I wanted to let him go, but my alpha took control, and forced me to continue, giving reasons why he did deserve it

"I think you do," I felt myself say, though I didn't mean it, "Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here! Because no one cares that you drive an expensive car, or have perfect hair, or you're the captain of the lacrosse team," I spat, venom seething into the last words. Suddenly, a shadow filled the top of the stairs, and a familiar voice spoke to me.

"Excuse me," Scott McCall said slowly, eyes flashing down at me, "co-captain." With that, the pup of a werewolf made the giant leap to get between me and my prey. Scott landed in a crouch before me and came up in wolf form. He shot a deadly look at Jackson who gained a look of utter terror on his strong features, looking weak and scared.

The wolf with amber eyes looked back at me, warning and confidence all over him. He believed Jackson is part of his pack, and he was going to protect him no matter what. It was all over his face. I had nothing against Scott though, and even kind of like the kid. Though he hated the gift of lycanthropy, he is smart, a quick learner, and most importantly a loyal friend.

Also, my uncle wanted him to join his- our pack. I wasn't supposed to hurt him, but my alpha had caused me to be in a total and complete rage. My wolf was in control, not me. And my wolf only gives one chance, feeling the challenge of authority and roaring back at Scott.

"Move," I whispered, not wanting to fight my wolf brother. I struggled for control of myself, but I didn't have it, and my eyes flashed a deadly blue.

But Scott wouldn't back down. "No," he said, looking me right in the eyes. Stupid kid was going to get hurt.

"Fine. I'll kill you too." I almost didn't believe I had said that, and I could tell that Scott had a hard time grasping that he was going to have to fight me, to the death this time, his lips twitching over his fangs. I fought harder to control myself, but it just wasn't happening. I felt my body coil to pounce on the young wolf I had grown close to. To be ready to attack him without mercy. To rip his throat out in a second.

When I heard something outside. I spun in the direction of the sound, and realised what it was.

"Get down!" I yelled to the others, and I rolled to the side to get away from the onslaught of bullets raining hell down on my den. My home, my humanity corrected.

Suddenly, I was in control again. The threat of someone actually hurting Scott kicked in, and I knew what I had to do.

Protect him at all cost. My pack mate. My friend. My brother.

I looked up at the boy, and I saw bullets attack his unprepared body, racking it over and over again. My eyes widened at the sight of someone actually hurting him as his body fell to a corner and convulsed while he coughed up blood, gripping at the wound. He wasn't going to make it if he stayed here.

"Scott, go! Get out of here," I yelled to him, trying to get him to move. But all Scott did was cough some more as the blood poured out of him, his face screwing up in anguish. His hand went to where he was shot, and I recognized the blue tinged smoke wafting into the air. Scott was poisoned with Wolfsbane.

I ran forward to him, and I lifted him up. "Run!" I said again, pushing him to the back of my house to get out. He looked back at me, his eyes telling me something that I couldn't understand in that moment of horror. I gave him another shove to get him on his way, and he moved, even with that bullet in his side.

I had done the best I could with getting Scott out, but now I had the problem with them hunting him down in his weakened state. More bullets pelted my home, angering me further, propelling my choice.

I had to get their attention so they would leave Scott alone. I didn't know if they knew he was here, but if they did, he was in trouble unless they became distracted. A big distraction would be the only way. A distraction like a werewolf attack.

I looked at the door, knowing what I had to do. I knew it would hurt to go out there to face the hunters. They would probably shoot me, and if I was hit in an important place like the head, I could die. I took in a deep breath and hoped I would live to apologies to Scott about this later about what I said before. Hell, it wasn't even me who said it really. It was the alpha controlling my thoughts, making me feel enough rage to kill Jackson but unknowingly Scott as well.

I looked back to where the young wolf had ran, listening to the sound of his footsteps taking him far away from here. I pulled up all the strength I had and opened the door, walking out to the hunters shooting at me. I recognized Kate but that was it. I roared at her, all my emotional anguish escaping from me, and I charged at them.

The sound of the guns hit me before the bullets did.

They shattered my ears, causing a distraction, and I lost control of myself again, the wolf breaking free while I was pelted with bullets that pierced my skin and tore at my body, taking hits to my torso and shoulder. A bright light consumed me, taking away everything I knew.

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was dark, and cold, but that wasn't bothered me. My hands were chained above me, far enough apart that I couldn't tear that them, no matter how hard I pulled. The metal held me there, unable to move to defend myself against whatever the hunters would bring.

I heard small clanging noises and the bullets were pushed out of my body, falling to the ground when my skin healed. When I looked down at them, I took note of the fact I was shirtless and had something attached to my skin. It looked like wires had been taped to my side. I cocked my head to the side, trying to figure out what it was for.

I struggled some more, now attacking at the chains with a new anger. As I shook them, I felt something against my back. I swiveled my head around as far as I could to see what was behind me, but all that was there was long planks of iron that I was attached to and windows with bars. I turned back around, hearing another noise.  
>The blue lights that danced around the room gave me some sort of vision in the dark, and I could make out a heavy metal door in front of me. Footsteps echoed throughout the building, only available to my superior hearing. They stopped right outside the door, and I could hear their voices.<p>

"What is this place?" a quiet voice asked, sounding a little scared. I would like to know the answer to that question as well. I leaned forward, straining to hear more, the cuffs pulling at me when they reached their slack.

"Let's start with the basics," Kate Argent's voice said with a light sigh to it. I automatically growled at the sound of her being so close."You know how every family has it's secrets? Ours are a little different." I could practically hear the smirk on her face and it disgusted me. Suddenly, the door rolled open and two figures could be seen entering my prison.

The first person to walk in was taller, and had an air about her. When she go close enough, I could tell that it was Kate. She walked over with a lazy stroll to a flashlight on a stand about eight feet from me. I eyed her warily while trying to see what she was up to and keeping an eye on the shorter girl too.

The other person took her time coming in, looking uneasy and disturbed. If I found out my family was keeping people captive I probably would have been disturbed too, but thanks to this family, I had none. She walked closer, crossing her arms like a shield and looked away, as if it would get rid of the sight of me in front of her.

Kate flicked on the light with a loud click, lighting up my world and blinding me for a moment. I snarled out of instinct at her, as if it would scare her away. Instead, my eyes adjusted and I could see I was right about that smirk of hers being plastered all over her face.

The other girl gasped at my outburst, flinching back away from me. I could tell now that it was Allison, Scott's girlfriend. She looked over to her aunt for reassurance, who grinned back at her with those white teeth. "Isn't he beautiful?" she asked the younger girl.

Beautiful? I growled again at her comment, rage filling my whole body. You don't keep something beautiful like this. Her comment pushed me over the edge and I went on a rant, making every wild sound I could at them. It was the only thing I could still do to intimidate other than pulling at my restraints.

Pure anger filled every bit of my being, letting the wolf have further control. I felt my heart speed up and I was loosing all control. I knew I needed to calm down and think if I wanted to get out of this, so I took deep even breaths.

I hated to think of the idea of being at Kate's mercy. I know I am very proud, but even I had to admit to myself that I was helpless to fight back. I had no idea what was coming and. . .

_I was afraid._


	4. Chapter 4

**After All, We're Family**

**[A/N: ok, I just can't wait until Monday to get some more of Teen Wolf. I'm going to try and work of the previews a little for this one. I PROBABLY won't be able to write another chapter until Monday after this one, so I hope this fuels you. A moment of Derek's stay with the Argents that I totally made up.**

**This chapter goes to LOLChanny819 for making me smile so big it kinda hurt!]**

* * *

><p>After All, We;re Family<p>

By wolfgal97

I had calmed down a little, at least enough to control myself. I had tiered myself a little from my tantrum and my lungs ached for air while my chest heaved up and down, searching for oxygen. My wrist were starting to hurt from the cuffs, becoming raw from the straining.

I kept my eyes locked on the little Argent, reading her expressions, feeling her emotions. I could smell the fear rolling in waves off of her small frame. I could also feel another emotion, that felt like pity. I huffed, not wanting it.

Kate gave me an odd look and went to settle down on the machine next to me, crossing her legs, getting comfortable. She was planing on staying here a while. She looked over to Allison, that smug look still on her sharp features.

"What is he?" she asked the werewolf hunter. She was scared, her voice small and trembling. I inwardly smirked as well. At least I had one person uneasy. Instead, I continued to glare at Kate.

"He has lots of names. Shape-shifter, Lycan, Werewolf," Kate practically sang. She was excited for something, and I didn't want to know what.

"Werewolf?" Allison wasn't grasping what her aunt was telling her. She just looked blankly at me like some beast in the zoo. I growled softly, feeling anxious. I was still exhausted and was panting, sweat starting to form on the back of my neck.

"To me, he's just another dumb animal." Before I could protest, she flicked a little switch and the machine whirled to life, buzzing with electricity. I realised then that the wires strapped to my torso were connected to it, and just I found out what it did.

Volts of electricity poured from it, and it flowed to me, shocking my body. It ran through me, making my body contract and convulse in utter pain. It was as if I was on fire, and it was never going to end. I bit my tounge hard to stop from screaming out in agony, my fangs cutting into my mouth.

Kate had enough and flicked the switch back, ending the waves of pain ripping through me for the moment. I didn't have any strength left in me, and my legs went weak, no longer supporting my weight. I fell down, only being held up by my arms that felt numb.

Allison had her mouth open and stared at me dumbly, annoying me. Why did she have to look? I was embarrassed, and it hurt my pride. I wouldn't look up again, and I chose a spot on the floor to glare at, wishing a hole would open up in the floor to swallow me, sparing me from this.

I was Kate's new toy, and she was still breaking me in. I heard her laughing softly, and she got up to come over to me. I closed my eyes and listened to her every move, my heart rate rising again. I was still a wolf, but I could feel the blue of my eyes flickering back to grey, trying to go back to human. Like I told Scott, pain will force you back to a human.

Cold fingers brushed my skin on my back, making me shiver with dread. They traced the pattern of my tattoo lightly, nails scrapping lightly in a spiral. I felt her breath on my neck, hot and irritating, her lips close to my ear.

"So, how do you like your new home? Comfy enough for you?" She whispered tauntingly. My blood began to boil, but I refused to give her the satisfaction of an answer. I chose at that moment to say nothing to either of them. I wasn't going to obey their rules.

Allison's eyes bore into me. I could feel them looking on with horror and pity. I could tell she wasn't demented like Kate yet. I had mixed feelings like the girl before me, but I did know that she was going to have to be a hunter now, and that meant we had to be enemies.

"Don't feel like talking? Feel a little drained? You want a recharge?" I shuddered at the thought of the electricity again, but held still, not wanting to give a reaction. I turned my head to her, snapping my fangs at her face, almost grabbing her nose. She saw it coming and jerked her head back before I could get her.

"Bad boy," she whispered, flicking the switch on that sent me spiraling into pain. My body trembled, and I heard myself grunt, trying to stay in wolf form as hard as I could.

"Stop!" Allison's cry echoed through the room, and her aunt obeyed, ending the pain with a swish of her finger. We both looked at her with the same expression; confusion.

"Why are you doing this to him? What did he do to you?" She spoke like she was scared of the answer, but she still asked.

"He's a werewolf. A dangerous animal that needs to be controlled. Its my job. Our job, actually. It's a family tradition to hunt and kill the beasts before they can hurt someone by spreading their curse."

"I don't want to kill anyone! He's done nothing to me! I don't even know who he is in human form or whatever. Werewolves are like people, right?"

"They do have a human form, but you're wrong actually. You do know this person." Kate hinted, walking over to Allison to hold her by the shoulders, making the girl look at her.

"What?" Allison was totally confused. I peered up at them, still weak from the torture.

"Well, do you want to tell her, or should I?" Kate asked me, her curls flipping when she moved. I remained silent, and adverted my eyes from her gaze.

"Fine. I'll show her," Kate said lightly like it mattered not to her. She walked over to the generator and flipped the switch again. This time, I couldn't hold the pain in. I howled out loud, echoing in the dark room. My back arched, trying to realise the pain in any way possible.

"Kate! Please!" Allison begged for me, not wanting to see this. I didn't want her to watch either. It was embarrassing to not be able to fight back. To not be able to hide.

"Allison, it's the only way. You see, everything has a breaking point. Even monsters as strong as him. If you cause a werewolf enough pain, they will revolt back to human form." I barley heard all of this, my mind almost blank from the total pain of the electrocution.

Suddenly, I lost the control and strength to be a wolf. I felt my body break back into that of a human, my skull breaking down, causing more pain. I yelled out curse words at my weakness and kept my face down. My human face

"Derek Hale? Oh my gosh, that makes since. That's why you killed all those people! You even tried to kill me at the school that night!"

I looked up at her, right in the eyes. I was hardly able to lift my head now, but if I was going to die here, I was going to do it with the truth. "No," I gasped out through gritted teeth, "I didn't." The last thing I saw was her dark eyes watching me, trying to see if I was lying or not. Then, I fell into a black world.

* * *

><p>I woke up, which surprised me a lot. I really did think I was dying before. I found that though I felt weak, I was able to move again. I rolled my neck a few times, trying to get the sleep and aches out of me. Any little movement from me caused my body to shake in waves of pain, washing over me by the minuet.<p>

I looked around, my eyes focusing the best they could. I was disoriented, and it was effecting my senses. I looked around me, and I didn't see anyone around. I was alone and safe, for at least the moment.  
>In the quiet, my mind started to wonder. I thought of what was going on in the outside world, where you could see the sun. I closed my eyes and remembered my last free moments, back at my house.<p>

I had actually wanted to kill Scott. The kid I had worked so hard to help, to save when he went on a rampage at his second full moon. I had wanted to do it, too. It had been the rage the alpha placed on me, but I had still wanted to do it.

I wonder what he thinks about me. Does he think I really meant it? Does he think I'm evil? That I betrayed him by choice? Scott wasn't my favorite person, but like I told him, he's like my brother now.

Was he even alive? That bullet had gotten him pretty good, and it was filled with Wolfsbane as well. He had lost a lot of blood, coughing it up in huge red flows. I cringed slightly at the memory, not wanting to see the teenager in pain.

Does he have any idea where I am? Would he care if he did? Do I deserve it, to be here with no hope of help? There was no way my uncle would come. All he wanted were minions which were expendable. All he wants is Scott, so he will be using his time to break him down until he joins his pack, not waisting his time looking for his family.

I was going to be here until Kate gets bored and kills me. I knew she would take her time, too. She'll make everything slow, playing around. My guess is that her little generator isn't the only thing she has coming for me.

Speak of the Devil. . .

The thick door opened up, and in walked Kate. She was smiling and happy, which was bad news. Her boots thumped on the hard floor, walking over to me. She stood in front of my human form, crossing her arms, head tilted to the side.

"You know, you really are beautiful." I just looked at her. I had nothing to say. I just looked her dead in the eyes, facing my fear head on. If I was going to die down here, I was going to give them as much hell as possible doing it.

"Still not talkative today? Come on, you must be a little lonely." She walked up closer to me, and I watched her hands, looking for knives, guns, or tasers. A boost of adrenaline pumped through my blood and I felt a bit stronger. I stood on my own two feet, rising to full height, my hands curled into fists, though I couldn't do anything with them.

Her hand caressed my face, and I shied away from her cold touch, moving my face as far away from her hand as possible. She pouted, but settled for resting her hand on my shoulder. I shook my head, hating the fact she insisted on touching me.

"Ok, here's the deal. I have a few questions to ask you. All you have to do is give me the answers, be a good boy, and I'll let you go." She waited for a reaction, but I offered none. Her heart beat was steady, telling me that she spoke the truth, but that offer could change. She did have full intent of letting me go right now, but she could change her mind.

I wouldn't sell out Scott anyway. I refused to meet her eyes, so she grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, forcing me to look at her. I glared back at her, my pulse rising, wanting me to make the change. I exhaled deeply, my breath blowing strands of her hair away, she was that close to my face.

"Here's how we're going to play this game. I ask a question, and you answer. If you give me an answer, I can make things a bit easier on you. If it checks out, you can go. If it doesn't there will be consequences for lying to me. Understand?" I made no move, so she pulled my hair again, making me nod.

"Good. First question. You were spotted with a Beta wolf two full moons ago. I want a name."

I still made no move. She was talking about Scott. I didn't even know if he was still alive, but I wouldn't give him up either way. I couldn't do it. Especially after telling him I would kill him, I had to be able to show some form of loyalty.

She let go of my head and went over to that horrible machine that made my pulse speed up just by looking at it. Her fingers danced across the top of it, daring to flick the switch that would start to break me down.

"Come on, be a good boy. Speak." I felt a fire light inside of me, and I smirked at her, taking her off guard.

"You can go to Hell," I said, loud and clear, making sure she heard me perfectly. My body tensed for what was coming.

She simply smiled and looked at me with those cold eyes. "Oh, Derek," she chuckled darkly, "you're already there." Electricity flowed through me, burning everything I had. My body. My mind. Even my will was tested.

_You better be alive, Scott._


	5. Chapter 5

**After All, We're Family**

**[A/N: I didn't think I was going to continue this, but I will because so many people want me to. This will not be from an episode. Maybe another chapter if I continue it, but not this one. I actually got this idea from my three year old brother. This chapter will be Laura's thoughts about her little brother, Derek. I thought this up because my little bro loves the werewolf fight scene in episode three and will growl like Derek when I say, "Act like big wolf(Derek)!" It's really cute, so I'm dedicating this to him. Love you, Bryan!]**

**After All, We're Family**

**By wolfgal97**

I was sprawled out on my bed, the vanilla smell of my room surrounded me. Lying on my stomach, I was propped up on my elbows to read my newest mystery novel. Right now, the hero was trapped in a burning building and was struggling to get out. I turned page after page in excitement. I could almost feel the flames licking my skin! Or maybe that as just the full moon tonight.

Suddenly, I felt eyes on me. I peeked over my book to my door, which was now cracked open. A pare of stormy grey eyes, so very round, looked in at me. I rolled my own eyes and patted the spot on my bed next to me. His little feet padded quickly to meet my command. I rolled over to my side and pushed my book away, taking more interest in my little brother at the moment.

"Hey, Derek. What's up?" I asked his round, pale face. He grinned back at me, showing off his newly discovered fangs.

"Laura, look! I'm a werewolf! Like the guys in that one movie, Underworld!"

"Who let you watch Underworld?" That movie probably wasn't best for a six year old like Derek to watch. He looked down a little, avoiding my glance.

"When you had friends over, I saw it." Oops. My bad. I playfully smacked he back of his dark hair. He yelped in surprise and rubbed the back of his head. Glaring back at me, his eyes flashed an ice blue when he growled like a little puppy. I refrained from giggling and instead felt my fangs grow and eyes flash blue as well. Derek cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Laura, you're a werewolf, too?" I laughed a little. Apparently mom wanted me to give him the talk on the full moon.

"Yes, Derek. I am. Actually, most of our family is. Some of the Hales, like your little sister, are either too young or not born a werewolf. And to protect them, we don't tell them about what we are. We didn't tell you because we didn't know if you would be a werewolf or not."

"Is mommy a wolf?"

"Yes, mommy is a wolf," the big bad wolf at least two times a month, "and so is daddy. You can tell them what you are. But only them and a few others can know."

"Why are people only werewolves if they get bit in the movies? I didn't get bit."

"Some people, like us, are special. We're just born with it. Others are bit. The alpha makes betas and the betas make omegas. That's why we told you to never bite anyone. We don't want a kindergarten full of pups running around!" My mind was starting to wonder back to my book, but I ignored it to continue explaining Derek's new life to him.

"Am I an alpha? Or whatever that is?" He managed to look confused and excited at the same time.

"No, not yet. You probably won't ever be an alpha, Derek. Neither will I. See, an alpha is a very strong werewolf. He leads the pack. Daddy is the Hale alpha. You and I are betas. We're very strong, but not as strong as daddy."

"Well, I want to be an alpha! I want to be strong, like daddy!" The determination on his small features made me heart swell with pride. My little brother is so strong, but he has much to learn.

"Well, there are two ways for you to be alpha, Derek. If every wolf older than you in our family, including me died, it would make you one. Or you could kill dad. That's about it." I felt sad being so blunt, but it was just our way. Tears started to pool in the corners of his eyes, looking as if the ice in them was melting.

"No! Nothing can happen to you or anyone! I will protect us." I ruffled his hair a little.

"I know you will. You will be a big strong werewolf one day." He grinned back me and ran out of the room. I smiled at the spot he had just been sitting and went back to the flames and mystery.

Derek was 14 now and was getting into high school. I knew he was so proud to be in the same school as me again. Even after all the years, Derek and I remained the closest of our siblings. Lately, he seemed to be hiding something. I suspected he had a special lady friend.

It was the first day of my Junior year, and his Freshman. You could smell the excitement of the ninth-graders in the air, and for me, that was literal. I could hear the raised hearts beats, smell the pheromones of lovestruck teens. Yup, it was time for high school again.

I had to admit, I was a little freaked out with it being my Junior year. I was only a year away from having to grow up. I always had solid grades. Nothing fit for valedictorian, but maybe salutatorian. I was just happy I have my family to support me. Especially Derek. He's so important to me, even when we fight.

I had just sat down in my first hour on my first day when a secretary knocked on the door asking for me. I could hear her heart and I could see it in her eyes. Something was wrong. I got out of my seat and checked my outfit over to see if I was breaking dress code or something. We made it to the office where there was a small waiting area.

Derek was sitting alone, and he looked scared. I didn't bother sitting down because the school principal was waving us into his office. We both shuffled in without a word.

"Laura, Derek, I know this may be hard for you to take, but I have some bad news. You see, after you arrived here there was a fire at your house and... I am very sorry for your loss."

My life was now about survival. I, as the new alpha of the Hale pack, have to take care of my little brother. We were staying in a run down hotel room at the moment, on the run from hunters as always.

Derek had lost his carefree ways. He was now cold and brooding. A mere shadow of his childhood days. Life hardens us all, and Derek is sadly the perfect example of that.

For six years we had moved from town to town in the state of California. We avoided hunters that seemed ever-present. I myself had grown harder as well as stronger. Spiderman's uncle was right. With great power comes great responsibility. And sometimes, I had to realise I wasn't a super hero. I'm the thing the hero kills.

I was alone at the moment, waiting for Derek to get back with the take out. It was going to be the last night in this town before we moved on. We hadn't been to Becon Hills since the day I packed us up and left. I dropped out of high school and took online classes using my laptop. From those, I home schooled my little brother. It wasn't fair to him to miss out on the most important years of his life, but it was safer this way.

I had just finished my Rosetta Stone lesson online when the door flew open. I bared my fangs at the startling sound, but it was just Derek. My teeth shrank away and I went to help get the food from his hands. He sat down on the bed and shrugged off his leather jacket. The one he stole from dad his first day of high school. The day our lives ended.

I grabbed the chopsticks and egg rolls while he slowly leaned back on his bed. He winced as he did so and I went over to check out what was wrong. He ignored the fact I was standing right by him.

"Derek, what's wrong? Did you get in a fight?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Go eat." My eyes flared red as my temper.

"You are not the alpha here. I can tell something is hurting you. Take off your shirt."

"Laura, I-" I growled low in my throat.

"I said, 'take off your shirt', Derek!" Rolling his eyes, he followed my command. My narrowed eyes widened when I saw what had been causing him pain.

Inked into his pale skin was a triskelion. Three spirals joined together in a Celtic symbol. In our culture, each one was a symbol for revenge. I didn't know my brother felt such darkness in him that he needed to permanently show it on his body for all to see.

"Derek, what did you do?" I was out of breath, in shock.

"One for each of us. You, uncle Peter, and me. The last Hales."

I couldn't believe him. "Do you see what you've done? You have marked yourself forever! You got a frigging tattoo, Derek! I thought you were more responsible than that."

Derek lept to his feet, wincing a little as he did. The tattoo was still tender. "Laura, you can't control everything I do anymore! I'm not a child coming to tell you how wonderful it is to be a monster anymore!"

"You sure are acting like a child! That artist will have your ink job on record so hunters can tell we were here! You left a trail, you idiot. You're going to get us killed."

"Like the rest of our family?" I backed up as if he slapped me.

"I never said that," I whispered. He snorted.

"You didn't have to. Look, I'll make things easier on you. Goodbye, Laura." With that, Derek put on his shirt, grabbed his backpack and coat and stormed out the door. I flew after him, leaving the door open. My only family left was leaving me, and I wasn't going to be able to deal with that.

It was pouring rain and lightning flashed around. Derek's form started to disappear and I sank to me knees in despair.

"Derek! Come back," I screamed against the wind, "I love you too much! Please don't leave me!" I sat there screaming that over and over again for who knows how long. Finally, when my lungs ached for air and I became too cold, I went back to the dingy little hotel room alone. Derek had left me. My little brother who used to adore me abandoned me. I was alone in the world.

I fell onto the bed in exhaustion. I had nothing left in me. My body fell into darkness. I had a nightmare that night. Not even my dreams would leave me to peace. In my mind, I watched Derek being shot over and over again by a blond hunter girl. I didn't know who she was, or even if she truly existed, but she enjoyed his pain. I sat up in bed awake screaming Derek's name.

A ringing sound filled my ears and I saw that someone was calling my emergency cell phone. The only reason I had it was so the hospital could get in touch with me if something happened to uncle Peter, or if Derek and I somehow got split up. I answered it eagerly.

"Hello?" I asked with a small voice, paying to hear my brother on the other end.

"Hello, Ms. Hale? This is Beacon Hills Hospital. I'm your uncle's nurse. He needs you right away!"


End file.
